Return Of Hope
by Megsaku
Summary: Winry is pulled ino the strange world of Germany. She looses her memory too. The worst is yet to come, though. Click teh blue title that is meh fanfiction! edxwin and some AlxNoah and RoyxRiza Lime and Lemons
1. Knowing

**Return Of Hope**

**Boo...What a suckish title. xD**

**Alrighty so... I hope you like this first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own FullMetal Alchemist. T.T Sad me...**

**Rating: M for future chapters... (Yeah I will get there eventually!!)**

_Chapter 1 : Knowing_

**Winry's POV - Risembool, Amestris**

I looked outside from where I sat on my balcony. Risembool stayed sunny and warm, no matter how sad or cold I felt. It had been three years since the Elric brothers had disappeared from this world, without a goodbye... And as for me, I went back to Risembool and Granny Pinako began to teach me how I would take over our automail business. And as she had predicted, she died about two years after the boys had left. Now I live alone in this big yellow house on the hill.

**Normal POV**

Winry had been working on someones automail leg when the phone rang. She put down her screwdriver and took off her work gloves. She then walked briskly out of her workshop and towards the telephone.  
"Hello, Rockbell Automail!" she said sounding cheery.

"Ah. Mrs. Rockbell, how are you?" It was Roy Mustang.

"Mr. Mustang! Um...Hello. I'm fine." she stuttered in surprise. Why would he be calling?

"I see. Good. Well, would it be too much trouble to ask you to head up here to Central?" he asked.

"No problem at all! But...Does this have anything to do with Edward and Al's disappearance?" she asked quietly.

"...Yes. But we can't talk now in case the wires are tapped. So head over to Central and we'll talk to you then. And don't worry. Everything has been paid for."

"Alright. Bye..." They both hung up the phone. Winry went upstairs to pack and change. When she was heading to the train all she could think about was being able to see Ed and Al again. It would be a three day trip to Central. She had plenty of time to think. She then boarded the train.

**Munich, Germany 1932 (I hope the dates are right...)**

Edward Elric laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He sighed. How could Al and him possibly get back to Amestris? The Gate on that side should have been destroyed, the one on this side was simply sealed and hidden. He had gotten a call from Hughes (**He does know about the Gate**) who had said the Gate was opening. They could finally return home as long as they oppened the Gate on this side, and the Gate on that side wasn't destroyed.

He could see all his friends again. He could get this "automail" shit off and have a nice new arm that Winry made him. Winry... How could he even talk to her after leaving her in that underground city without even a goodbye. What if she refused him completely. Ed shook his head. (**Haha...It rhymes.**) Winry wasn't even an ounce cold hearted.... Even when she was beating him with a wrench he said she was. He was the one who caused her pain so he could understand if she hated him. He could understand that maybe his worst nightmare, of Winry hating him, could be reality.

Damn... He'd fight all the homunculus over again if it meant Winry loving him!

Wait...Love?

**Central Headquarters**

Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk going over the news inside his head. _Could the Elrics really come home? _he thought. It was possible. They didn't destroy the gate. But he and Armstrong would have to re-open the seal they had made over it.

"Sr. You're thinking too much..." Riza put in.  
"I know you're thinking about them too..." he said looking up to meet the eyes of Riza Hawkeye.  
"Yes. But I'm not the one with a years worth of paperwork to do." She let a knowing smile grace her lips.

"If only Miss. Rockbell's train would come sooner...I wouldn't have to do this paperwork." Roy said disappointed. Riza came up behind Roy and started to rub his back calmingly. That was when Roy took out a pen.  
"Just do your paperwork Roy." and so Roy did.

**Train to Central**

It would be one more day before she would arrive at Central. Winry leaned over to look out the window. She yawned. She didn't get much sleep that night. She stayed up thinking about the brothers. One brother in particular.  
" Where are you Edward?" she whispered sadly.  
" Closer than you think a mans voice said behind her. Winry gasped and spun around to meet the eyes of a man she knew.

0.o.o.0

Yay! I know that was short! But it's only the beginning! Truthfully I'm not done writing up the second chapter. So bare with me and these update. At the longest each update will be a month apart. At the shortest... A week. Which I highly doubt will happen. EVER!

So sorry about killing One Time.I personally think it wasn't going anywhere. So I'll be deleting it along with all my shame! This story will have a lemon somewhere. I know I'm known for short and cute, depressing, little stories. This one is adventure-ish. . Oh nu! So I will try my hardest! Wish me luck!

BTW: Go vote in the poll on my profile!!

Megan


	2. Thoughts

**Return of Hope**

**Maybe I'll keep the name? Tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Good thing too...**

**Thank you my first reviewer: AnimeCookie93**

**I appreciate it! (Tired as hell while writing this at last minute at around 1 in the morning)**

**Read. Enjoy!**

**0.o.o.0**

"M-major!?" she stuttered.

"Hello Mrs Rockbell!!" Armstrong embraced said girl in a back breaking hug.

"C-can't...Breathe!" Winry said breathlessly. Armostrong let go of the blond mechanic. Winry let out a breath as she rubbed her sore form from the strong hug.

" Why are you here...? And what did you mean by Edward being closer that I think?"

" I was sent to watch over you on your way to Central. And maybe we should not discuss the brothers until we get to Central..."

"Alright..." Winry answered.

"Do not despair!" Armstrong said. "We will arrive in no time!" He flexed and sparkled. Wiry sweat-dropped. And the train rolled on...

**Munich, Germany (I actually believe the date was different than what I predicted :'3 Anyone have ideas?)**

"Al! Come on! Give it back!" Ed chased after his younger brother who had seen Ed staring at a small picture and managed to steal it away to get a better look.  
"No brother! I want to see what it is!" Al now sat it his room with the door locked.

"Al. Please?" Al just flipped the picture over smiling. He was proud that he had managed to succeed in stealing something from his older brother without getting stomped into dust. His smile faded when he looked at the picture. It was a picture of Ed, Winry and him.

**Al's POV**

Brother continued to bang on the door. I flipped the picture over as my smile faded. I stared at the picture hoping to see something secret but instead I saw a suit of armor with glowing red eyes, a smiling girl with bright blond hair and azure eyes, and a boy with shocking gold ones. There were green hills as far as the eye could see. The hills of Risembool.  
It was a picture of Ed and Winry when they were 15 and I was 14 and still in the armor. Winry had hugged Ed from behind when Auntie took the picture, capturing Ed with a blush spread across his cheeks. I now understood why brother had been even more intrigued by the news of the Gate than I had been. I knew he loved Winry. I just didn't fully comprehend how much.

Brother needed to go home. And I was going to do as much as I could to help.

0.o.o.0

When Noah called me down for dinner brother was already at the table. I slid the picture face down to him. He looked up and gave me the famous Elric grin that we always use. Except this time... Brothers was fake. I wanted to see him smile for real again. I smiled back at brother. Noah served us food and we politely thanked her.

After I offered to help her with the dishes. She thanked me and took me up on the offer. Brother stayed at the table with his science books, studying so he could get home to her...

**Edo's POV x3**

While Noah and Al went to do the dishes I continued to study and see how much I could find out about how the science here could help if I ever got back to Amestris. I could always build an airplane over there...If I don't get put in jail.  
I heard Noah giggle. Then after a minute I heard a squeak of surprise.  
_What the hell? _I went and looked into the kitchen to see Noah and Al laughing and getting soaked. They were splashing water at each other and throwing sponges... I smiled. Al and Noah had grown close. I like how my little brother finally had found a girlfriend. Even if they hadn't said anything about that yet... It was pretty obvious how much they liked each other...

I was happy for them. Sure, I didn't have anyone to love over here... But maybe soon...

Maybe... I will soon.

**Central**

Winry and Armstrong arrived at Central HQ and made their wat to Roy's office. Roy was sitting at his desk with a surprisingly small amount of paperwork there!  
Roy looked up and smirked. "It's about time. I can finally stop with this damn paperwork." He stood up. "Now how about we check out the Gate?"

Winry simply stared, at a loss of words, at Mustang. They were really going down to the Gate? Already...?

_Edward...? _Maybe he was closer than she thought...

* * *

The trumpets play! Except for Danny who's trumpet makes a noise like Chubaka. :'3  
I did it! No matter how short it is... I updated. I don't like this part of updating (So early in the story) Cuz' it's boring. Now that teh Edo and teh Winry are getting closer (So we thing) I can start twisitng the little daggers in your hearts! ^^ Oh yes! Teh plot twists! Wahaha! x3

Please review! If I get 3-5 reviews I'll update. Promise! (More reviews = longer chapters.) I only got 2 reviews last time! TwT So this chapter deserves to be short...

REVIEW!

Megan


	3. Mistakes

**Return Of Hope**

**The third chapter!? Really!?**

**I'm trying a new style! Oh my Kira! o.o**

**Thank you all who reviewed! Still need a time period. I got confused because I'm studying the Yellow Fever Epidemic, it took place in 1763.**

**I have a huge project due... More Research papers... I'm going to die before I finish this story. Sorry for this super late update...**

**Enjoy! I will be using a normal POV for this chapter.**

* * *

It was a silent trip down to the underground city of Central. Winry followed quietly behind Roy and Riza while Armstrong stayed in back.

They finally arrived at the Gate. Winry looked up at it wide-eyed.

" Now were going to get those boys back." Roy grinned. Winry gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She was going to see her boys again.

**Germany**

Ed and Al were currently walking towards where they had hidden the Gate. Hughes was traveling along with them.

Ed had finally come across a way he could open the Gate. Damn he couldn't help but put a smile on his face when he thought of Winry being on the other side.

"Brother... Where did Noah go again...?" Al asked from behind him. He almost forgot about Noah...

"She's coming. Don't worry Al. I won't leave without her." he smiled at his brother. Al was in love. And he must admit it was cute.

They arrived at the Gate sooner than Ed thought. Noah had caught up and was walking beside Al. They were smiling and talking most of the way to the Gate.

Ed stared up at the wall that the gate stood behind. Where Truth may greet him once again. He shuddered at the thought.

But they had to get home. So this would be quite an easy task. They'd blow up the wall and move through the Gate, hoping the other side was opened.

It was easy, right?

**Central**

"Dammit Roy!" Riza cursed. Roy had sent Winry through the Gate to go retrieve the boys. She had accepted the request, but Riza was not with them at the time.

She had come back, but was too late to stop the plan from ensuing. She silently cursed to herself.

Roy's eyes were dull as he stared at the Gate... Glowing a bright yellow... It's doors closing slowly.

Armstrong started to run forward to hold the Gate's doors open but Roy stopped him. It was too dangerous now.

He could only pray that Winry made it through to the other side and found Edward and Alphonse.

**Inside the Gate**

Winry took her steps carefully... This was indeed a strange place.

She saw two figures fade in and out of existence in front of her. It made her frown.

Why was she still here? Shouldn't she be on the other side now?

Then the Gate, tall and frightening, appeared in front of her. It's hard stone walls standing strong though it had probably been around for, God knows how long, a good time.

There were strange figures. Shaped as humans, but completely black. Soulless, and it sent shivers down her spine. A small black figure stood on the steps on the Gate.

It watched her expectantly. She stuttered as she spoke...

"I-I need to find Edward and Alphonse Elric..." her voice was quiet. The figure stepped closer and grinned. It spoke with a child like, but very chilling, tone.

"Those fools... The stupid boy who begged for his mother back... His brother soon after. A foolish child, still is..." She expected that it would know who Edward was.

Edward had talked in his sleep, while having his frequent nightmares. She spoke once again.

"I need to get to them..." Truth's soulless eyes stared at her. He replied.

"And your payment is...?" this made Winry's eyes widen. Payment...? Why did she need payment!?

"What do you mean... This Gate should lead to the other side!" her voice raised an octave and broke as she spoke.

"Deal's off girly... I need payment." Truth grinned maliciously.

Winry bit her lip. What was she to use for payment...? She hear a cough and a sputter to her left. She turned her head to hear what the noise was.

It was a man. He beckoned to her... She walked, slow and unsure, over to him. He coughed again, but talked in a gravelly voice.

"Use me... To get where you must go... My time is coming anyway..." he coughed and blood spurted from his lips.

Winry's eyes were filled with fear. She was hesitant but once the man urged her on she finally complied. She spoke to Truth.

"This man... He is my payment." her voice was quiet, but Truth heard. He nodded and dragged the man with him. And the scene around her began to change. Soon all she saw was black.

**Germany**

Winry awoke. She was lying on the ground. It was cold. So she was obviously outside. There were pieces of gravel all around her and some bigger rocks.

It took her a while to realize that she was bleeding heavily from a gash on her forehead. Soon she became dizzy, her vision distorted.

She heard voices and saw two figures walking towards her through her hazy vision.

But she was only hallucinating, right?

Her world went black.

* * *

OHMAHGAWD! Did that take forever or what!? It wasn't even a good chapter... Sigh. It's getting more exciting though! xD  
I'll update faster next time. I had writers block and I was busy.

So anyway... Happy Thanksgiving! Happy birthday to meh mum! Happy birthday Katie!

I'm going to see the premiere of New Moon! I am not a Twilight Saga fangirl. I liked the books. But the movie ruined it.

So anyway I'll update soon-ish. I have a play for drama cluv coming up so I'll be working on auditions and lines. My play is in March so from now until then updates are delayed.

UNLESS... You want to click that 'Review' button. Go on, do it! See if my chapter comes out sooner.


	4. Confusion

**Return of Hope**

**What!? The next chapter? -dies-**

**Thank you to all whom reviewed. You get cake!**

**Poor me is sick... Please don't get mad about this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: But we already knew that...**

* * *

Winry opened her eyes again to a dark surrounding. She instantly shot up in bed and winced.

There was a sharp pain in her head and an ache that shot through her whole body.

"You woke up!" she heard a voice say. It was feminine and soprano. It rang like a lovely song. A chorus of bells.

She looked over to meet sparkling amber eyes. The girl was probably about fourteen or fifteen.

She had perfectly cut, straight, long brown hair and a wonderful complexion. This girl could pass for a porcelain doll.

"Does your head still hurt? I bandaged you up and gave you medication." she said looking sincerely worried.

"I'm fine." she croaked out. Her throat was sore. The girl handed her a cup of water. She drank almost the whole glass with heed.

"Better?" she giggled. Winry nodded. Now she looked at what the girl was wearing. Something that looked like a blouse that was light sky blue, almost white. Over that she wore a blue wench's bustier and a light blue skirt with an apron tied around her waist. Worst of all, she wore heels.

She instantly knew this was what she would have to wear in this world. Then her face twisted in confusion. This world?

'Hadn't I lived here before?' she thought. 'I must have just hit my head a little too hard.'

She looked up. "What was my name again?" The girl blinked slowly, her face confused. Then her eyes widened.

"You must have lost your memory or something!" Winry's eyes widened a bit too at her words. 'So I wasn't from here. But that didn't mean that the 'other world' stuff in my head was real.'

She felt herself get dizzy... She slowly laid down and heard the beautiful girl's worried, but lovely, voice before everything blacked out around her. It must have been an angel that was sitting beside her.

Could anyone really be that beautiful?

First a horrible memory of a bright white place came to mind. And a man who looked strangely familiar, bleeding at her feet, begging for her to use him to get through the Gate.

_The Gate...?_

Pictures danced in her head of playing in green fields with two boys and a puppy.

The boy with striking gold eyes grinned at her suddenly. "Cmon' Winry!" he yelled. "I'll race you!" and soon she was chasing after him. Running to catch the lovely boy... Oh what was his name?

_Edward...?_

* * *

**With Ed and Al**

"Dammit! What happened!? Why did The Gate close!?" Ed yelled angrily at Al.

"I-I don't know brother!" they were both staring at The Gate hopelessly.

Edward fell to hid knees and punched the ground with his automail fist. "Dammit!" he cursed.

Al also felt hopeless. This was his brothers chance to be happy and it was ruined in a matter of minutes.

They turned around and began to walk home with Hughes and Noah trailing behind. No one spoke.

They needed to figure out what happened now. Alphonse was determined to make sure his brother was happy. He deserved it.

* * *

**Back to Winry (No more changing. Promise ^^)**

Winry was sitting at a dining table in the small home that belonged to Amber. Winry found it ironic that her eyes matched her name.

This girl was more than just beautiful, she noticed, she was graceful. She never stumbled and her voice never changed from it's original sound. Like ringing bells.

Her teeth were a pure white and she had not one blemish. She sang a wonderful song. Never off key.

The girl was a goddess. It made Winry feel insecure about her own looks.

But Amber was nice and was helping her through her confusion. Her memory was slowly returning. She only faintly remembered Edward and Alphonse.

She needed to find them. That's what she knew. Amber was working on it. She asked if Winry had anything that belonged to the boys.

Sadly, Winry was empty handed.

"Winry. I think I might know where your boys are... If I could just know a bit more about them." Winry looked up.

"But I don't remember much about them. Only that I've known them my whole life and that-" Amber cut her off.

"I know that. I know as much as you do." Winry was confused. She hadn't told Amber anything.

"How do you know about them? I didn't tell you anything." Winry asked.

"Must be a gift." Amber smiled. She turned to stare at Winry. Winry soon lost her train of thought when she looked into Amber's eyes.

It was like Amber's eyes were far ahead of her own age. Her eyes had seen all things she hadn't, and it didn't fit the eyes of a fifteen year old.

Winry sighed and looked down. "I hope I remember soon." she said. "Me too." Amber agreed. They smiled at each other.

Amber went back to making diner and Winry went back to daydreaming about the brothers. She would find them soon enough.

* * *

Amber sat down and looked at the sleeping girl. _Winry... _she thought. _I need to get you out of here soon..._

Winry then opened her eyes. Awakening from another dream.

She saw a fuzzy image of a girl. _Oh, it's Amber... _she thought to herself.

Something was different. Amber's eyes were red instead of amber. Bright red even.

Her hair was let loose and she was in a short nightgown that reached her mid-thigh.

The nightgown had thin straps and was black. It had a small rosary pendant hanging on the front.

It was silver with a small red stone embedded in the middle. The dress came down and then made ruffles. One over the other. The edges of the ruffles were red.

Her fingernails were painted black and she was standing, watching Winry.

She chirped in her beautiful voice. "You need to get back to sleep Winry-Chan! We need you to remember those boys."

Indeed Amber did need to get Winry out. She may not have any desire to kill Winry... But that didn't mean her boyfriend didn't...

* * *

RAWR!!! PLOT TWISTS!!! No I'm not turning this into a creepy vampire fic...

Though I admit Amber is a bit different, ne?

OKAI~ SO I have exams this whole week!!

I should be studying for mah math exam tomorrow BUT I wanted to give this chapter to you as a thank you for my wonderful reviews!!

If I had more reviews like that I'd be super motivated to make an update.

Hands out Owl City shirts to all whom reviewed. (Is to lazy to look up your names)

Next time I will be mentioning names AND giving out another (fake) nice prize.

VOTE IN MY POLL FOR THIS STORY! I'm counting on you for the plot!

See you next time!

~Megan


	5. Falling

**Return of Hope**

**Nuuuu!**

**Sorry. This chapter is late. But I only got.... Four reviews. So sorry for those who did review but if I don't get enough chapters are going to come out later than usual.**

**Thanks to: **

**AnimeCookie93 - Your reviews constantly help me become motivated to write these**

**Cami6636 - I'm curious to find out what happens too x3**

**A P Patterson - I love Amber.... In my manga. Not so much for FMA**

**ScenexCupcake - I'm questioning makinga happy ending**

**You all get Owl City tickets... Oh wait, no you don't, Owl City is sold out... Alright you can have cupcakes~**

**About 1000 words for this chapter...**

**The next chapter I write will be longer since this one is so late! God, I'm busy as hell... (will explain at bottom)**

* * *

**With Ed and Al**

"Al!" Ed shook his brother who was currently sleeping. It was hard to wake Al, not only because he was a heavy sleeper, but because he didn't like waking him after he knew that his brother could actually sleep since he wasn't in armor anymore.

Al opened his eyes and looked up at his brother, still half asleep. "Hm...?" he attempted to get himself out of his drowsy state.

"We need to take a walk around to see what happened back at the Gate" Ed answered.

"Oh. Right." Al said, more awake. "Is Noah coming?"

"No. But we'll invite Hughes..." Ed answered. He saw Al become confused. "What?"

"Brother... Hughes didn't walk home with us from the Gate." Al's expression quickly turned worried and Ed froze.

Quickly Ed thought of something... A life for a life. So who crossed over?

* * *

Winry currently sat at the dining table, wearing Amber's clothes. Thankfully, the ones that were a bit too big for Amber fit her.

Amber had gone out, saying she was going to try and look around a bit for the brothers from her dream that night. So Winry was alone, left to ponder about the boys and what connection she had to them. Winry sighed.

She wanted to get out of here so badly. She wanted to go find these boys and hopefully get her memories back. So it was decieded.... Winry quickly grabbed the coat Amber had lent to her and headed out the door of the house and locking it behind her.

She hoped she didn't get lost. As she walked away from the house she focused on remembering how to get back.

------

Winry walked for a long time. Usually around the same place. It was now brighter outside, but still few people were in the streets. She was careful to stay around other people and not go to close to the dark alleys that were in between some buildings.

She got distracted and bumped into someone. She tripped over a loose cobblestone on the ground and fell, scraping her arms and legs. Her skirt rose up to her knees and she was sure she earned a few bruises.

"Oww~" she moaned. The woman beside her did the same. She looked up to meet the tan woman's gaze. She stared into deep chocolate brown eyes.

This woman was quite beautiful. Tan with long, wavy brown hair. She immediately began to apologise.  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Winry spoke hastily. She got up and helped the woman up after her.

The woman looked confused. Then she spoke in a different accent, but still the same language as her for the most part.  
"_Nein!_It was my fault..." she trailed off. "Winry." she answered.  
"My fault, _Fraulein _Winry" she smiled. Winry shook her head. "What is your name? And what language are you speaking...? Besides English."

"_Ich bin Noah. _I do not know much English. My friends have taught me. I speak German." Winry got most of this.

"Oh. It's nice to meat you Miss. Noah" Winry smiled.  
" You as well _Fraulein _Winry." she walked over to two men who Winry assumed were her friends she spoke of.

Winry then felt how sore she was from that fall. She winced and smoothed her skirt and fixed her hair. She was bleeding, as far as she could see.  
"Dammit." she silently cursed. She looked back up to see where Noah and the two other men were, but they were gone. Soon she heard Noah's voice next to her.

"_Fraulein _Winry. Your hurt. You should come back with me and my friends. We'll bandage you up." Noah smiled at her.

" Yes. Thank you Miss. Noah" Winry smiled back. She thought of Amber. She really shouldn't be making her worry. Then she remembered that she had the number for the house just incase.  
As her and Noah were walking she asked "Miss. Noah, may I use your phone when we get there." Noah held her hand and had a far away look in her eyes but she nodded her head and answered with a short "_Ja_" which she presumed was more German.

They continued to walk and entered the small apartment. Noah set her down on the couch and grabbed a few things to clean her cuts while Winry called Amber.  
Amber picked up the phone and as soon as she heard Winry she started talking a mile a minute. Her melodic voice lost in her rant, becoming higher and more stressed.

Quickly Winry reassured her and said that if it got too late she would wait for morning to leave. She'd even wait for Amber to come pick her up if that made it better. Amber agreed grudgingly and they bid each other goodbye.

Noah was beginning to clean her cuts now. Winry winced. She then decided to start a conversation.  
"Ah...Where are you friends?" she asked. Noah barely looked up. She answered "They went to go work on something... Fixing a Gate actually." Noah smiled at her truthful lie.

Winry nodded and remained silent until Noah was done.

* * *

**I did it! :'D**

**I'm sorry I did not bring Edo or Al into this more.**

**I'm such a bitch! TwT **

**Real reasons I can't update (Not excuses)**

**1. I have a C in Spanish. Oh nuu! I need money so I'm trying for A's and B's**

**2. I'm in drama... We have a show coming up in March and I don't have a script yet... It's stressful!**

**3. I'm doing S&E - Solo & Ensemble... Playing the flute ^^ Memorising e pieces music**

**4. I have guild - The National Piano Guild! OHMAHGOD! Memorizing at least 6 pieces of music**

**5. Homework! Everyone hates that shit... **

**6. People keep asking me to do stuff with them! D:**

**7. I have a sleeping disorder! It's called insomnia! Heard of it? **

**Ok. Done complaining. Reviews for the poor me?**


	6. Cracked

**Return of Hope**

**Chapter... I don't even know x3**

**Alright. I have no excuses... I'm making a long chapter.**

**Here goes nothing (Names of reviewers at bottom A/N)**

**I have italics on the dialog for when the characters are speaking a different language.**

**One word for this chapter: TRAGEDY! (( I feel like TraskNari :] ))**

**You guys get your little citrus... But maybe not how you really wanted it. A certain citrus that doesn't please many people. (I've warned you)**

* * *

Amber eyes stared up at the white ceiling. Noah hadn't let Ed and Al into her room. She was being extremely jumpy, like she was hiding something. It was a shame that he didn't know his Winry was but two rooms away. Edward closed his eyes.

Ed and Al had figured it out. Hughes had given up his life to try and get through the Gate to tell everyone on the other side that the Gate was open. Hughes was dead. It made Edward angry at himself for letting the man that was close to him, in his world and this one, leave him again.

Soon he heard two female voices outside. He quickly opened his eyes and adjusted to the light of the setting sun coming through the window. He got up and went outside only to see Noah shutting the door on a woman who's back was turned to him. Her lemon-blond hair looked too familiar as he quickly ran to Noah across the short distance of the room.

"Noah! _Who was that?" _he asked. He spoke German so she could better understand him.

"_I'm sorry Edward... I wasn't sure who it-"_ Noah started saying before Ed cut her off. He was loosing time talking to her. The woman who was at the door could be well down the street if she walked fast.

"_Noah... What was her name?" _Edward sounded almost desperate. The sun was setting quickly in the horizon.

It only too the the name for him to start to turn to sprint out the door... "_Fraulein Winry was here because she got injured when I bumped into her in the street."_

He was about to take off until Noah grabbed him. He spun around to glare at her and she took a step back. Probably due to his ferocious glare and what she saw when she touched him.

She probably saw him thinking about his Winry. So it would explained why she asked "_What if this isn't your Winry? She was dressed properly and all. She would have only got here a day ago. How would she adapt so well? She didn't even show any signs of thinking I was your Rose." _

Logic was against him here. Edward clenched his jaw. "_I'd rather know she wasn't then not know at all." _He said through his teeth. Then he turned and sprinted out the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Winry saw the setting sun and had run as fast as she could, trying to remember where Amber's home was. Soon she tripped and hurt herself once again, deciding to walk.

She heard something or someone behind her and turned around. She didn't see anyone. Her brow furrowed and she turned to start walking at a slightly faster pace.

This time the noise was to her right and she didn't have time to turn around before she was yanked into the now dark alley that she had neglected to walk far from. A stupid mistake on her part.

She felt herself being pushed against a wall. Her head making a sickening crack as it collided with the brick. Today just wasn't her day. She felt her thigh almost instinctivly. What was she looking for? A weapon, she guessed... An old reflex maybe?

She lookes up then to see who had pulled her into the alley. She was hoping desperately to see someone familiar. Unfortunately she did.

The face of a man she used to know stared at her. This man's face wasn't one she wanted to see though. It was the face of a homunculus. Though she did not remember entirely what that was. Which one was this one though? Pride...? Greed...? It could be any of them.

She barely noticed how he was pulling on her and touching her until she snapped out of her daze. She opened her mouth to let out a cry but his lips roughly smashed into her's and her body was once again pushed against the brick wall, this time her breath was knocked out of her and she struggled to breathe and get the man off of her. She felt weak and was slowly slumping to the floor. The man spoke for the first time. His voice was rough and slurred. Like he was not only a smoker but a drunk as well.

"_What a shame girly... I thought you'd put up a good fight." _He grinned maliciously down at her. She didn't have a clue what he said. She smelled his breath and wrinkled her nose. She confirmed that indeed he was a smoker and most definitely a drinker.

She desperately wanted to get away, but she felt limp under the man. She noticed that while she was dazed he could have easily drugged her. She mentally cursed. As soon as she felt his hand slip under her skirt she screamed. He slapped her as her mind now raced into panic.

She didn't care how many times he hit her or kissed her. She had to yell for someone. She felt him cut the strings tying together her bustier, her mind froze. She began to attempt to sturgle but her limbs felt like lead.

She started to yell again. This time he used the string from her bustier and some cloth to gag her. She continues to scream though her voice was muffled to a quiet sound. She felt tears prick her eyes. It was hopeless... Her shirt and bra were ripped off next and the man began to squeeze her breasts. He squeezed them too hard and Winry let out a cry due to pain. After another few painful gropes he roughly ripped off her skirt and pulled down her panties. She only wished that she had kept her ripped stockings on even if it only would have slowed him down for a second. She didn't want to think about what he was doing. She just wanted to daydream about the boys she was here to find.

Her thoughts were all roughly cut off when the man penetrated her with his fingers. She felt her hymen being broken as though it was simply tissue paper. She screamed loudly through the gag and cried harder as tears stained her face. She again tried to move herself away from his fingers that were now moving roughly inside her, but again her limbs were like led. She felt the warm blood running down the insides of her thighs.

Her cries continued as he didn't let up on his rough pace. Soon enough he pulled his fingers out and she felt a stupid sense of hope that he was done. Of course, he was not.

He pulled his pants open revealed his manhood. Winry's eyes widened and she screamed again, desperately hoping that someone was around, but her hope was useless... She new that she should stop hoping all together. He moved closer, still wearing that malicious grin. Winry clenched her eyes closed. She waited for the pain to arrive.

She heard a crack and the sound of a crash. She heard yelling and managed to curl herself up to somewhat to protect herself. She continues to shake as she gained minimal control over her limbs. she grabbed at her ripped blouse to pull it only slightly against her before she completely broke down.

She felt the presence of someone over her but she didn't dare come out of her place to figure out who it was. She felt a hand touch her arm lightly and she flinched away. Noticing that this was a gentle touch she slowly calmed her shaking a bit. The gag was untied from her mouth and she let out a scream, unintentionally. The person shushed her and rubbed her arm comfortingly. She opened her eyes slowly, still moist with tears. She looked into worried, angry, frustrated, loving amber eyes.

"Are you alright, Winry?"

* * *

**That was the fastest update ever!**

**Can you believe it!? Why? Because I got reviews either a couple hours after I posted or the next day! That was so cool of you guys!**

**This is my longest chapter! And I'm still as busy as hell! Going to school tomorrow for rehearsal for band.**

**It's a holiday dammit!**

**So... How did you like the lime? Was it as awful as I anticipated it to be. And I wonder if the person who found her was Amber or Ed?**

**Well... Review! I still want way more reviews, but the fact that the reviews came in so fast made me really happy.**

**This is an example of how fast I can update when you make me happy.**

**Love you:**

**ScenexCupcake- PM me about S&E what state are you in or what is your band teachers name? :'3 Of course it's not limited to a certain area... And it seems like it was Ed and Al's Noah ^^**

**Cami 6636- Soon. I promise!**

**AnimeCookie93- That request about it being "spicy" as you say might get complicated now, hm? I'll see if I can make it a slight bit smexy :3 **

**You all get lollipops... I'm sorry that they look, quite akwardly, like dicks... But they taste good. x3**

**Even I know that was lame. Okay, bye! (BTW: SOO close to the 2000 mark)**

**-Megan**


	7. Found

**Return of Hope**

**Alright! **

**Excuses: My computer broke... No lie. Then I got grounded for a while so I finally fixed the computer and everything and I thought of awesome ideas for this at school and then I forgot to write them down...**

**This chapter will be short and I'm sorry. So who is teh amber eyed person? Read below! Mwahaha 3**

**Enjoy? (Like a filler?)**

* * *

Winry's POV

I stared a moment at the amber eyed boy before he spoke again. "You alright Miss. Winry?" his tone was slightly worried.

I looked at the boy. Besides his eyes being golden, his hair was a dark, chocolate brown. He had a flawless skin and was wearing dark clothing.

I nodded my head numbly to answer his question. He chuckled without much humor "You don't look alright..." he said.

I sniffled and my eyes widened as he picked me up. I let out a small startled noise and he smiled. "No worries. I'll take you to Amber-Chan" he walked out of the alley way.

Just as we were rounding the corner a voice yelled from behind us. He quickly, without me realising it, took off his shirt so I could wear it and stood in front of me.

I just realized that I wasn't covered up at all... I blushed madly and put the shirt on. Then I tried to get a glimpse at what the commotion was about in front of me, but I became dizzy.

I started falling but never felt the ground as everything went black around me.

* * *

Normal POV

Alec looked down at the girl in his arms. She was obviously suffering from the trauma or a concussion. Or both...

Edward ran up to the two and focused on the girl in the shirtless man's arms. He immediately jumped to conclusions and yelled.

"What did you do to her!?" The man looked startled. Then he spoke "You know Miss. Winry?"

Ed looked confused "You speak English?" The man nodded. He asked for his name and stated his own.

"Edward Elric. Nice to meet you Alec... What are you doing with Winry?" he asked still staring at his childhood friend.

"I was taking her back to my girlfriend who has been taking care of her since she arrived. You can come if you like." he also noticed Edwards slight glare from the way he was holding Winry and rolled his eyes. "Here." Alec handed Winry over to Edward. "Follow me."

They began walking to Amber's house...

* * *

-At Amber's House-

Amber was currently prancing around singing and Edward was scowling at the happy teen. "I found the Elric's! I found the Elric's!" she sung. To Ed's surprise, Alec didn't protest.

Ed was simply waiting for Winry to wake up, but he was quite curious. "Ahem... How did you even find Winry?" As soon as he said it Amber stopped singing and prancing, though he was positive he couldn't have been heard over her.

"Oh! I found her in the street! Such a sad sight... I had to take her in. She wasn't from here...It was easy to tell... And when she woke up she had no memories. So I've been trying to find you so she might remember." Amber said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well can I go see if she's woken up?" Ed asked. Amber nodded and Ed was off to her room in a flash. Amber and Alec just smiled as they looked at each other.

Edward walked into the room and was startled as he saw the pair of blue eyes staring at him.

He walked closer and sat next to her on the edge of the bed. "Hey Win... Are you feeling ok?" he asked as he gently as he swept some hair out of her face.

She looked at him and he almost gasped when he saw the look she was giving him. She smiled and he almost forgot how to breathe.

"Hello Edward..."

* * *

**Please Read this! (Word Count: Less than 850?)**

**Thanks reviewers! And I told you this would be short... I'm sorreh~**

**But it's that good kind of short! It was like this chapter was a little filler for what was to come...**

**Well I'm busy and it probably wont be that bad a wait next time... Did I make my deadline?**

**I bet one of you people was counting. Anyway, I got a superior on S&E! Yay -applause-**

**I had some fun on Valentines Day -wink wink- ... I'm joking. -.-**

**Anyway, I've been a busy person and still am. I'll do my best! I love you guys! Review!!!!!!**

**-Megan**


	8. Calm

**Return of Hope**

**Chapter something~**

**Beware of shortness! Like Edo-Bean shortness!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update. It has been over a month.**

**Anyway~ I did my Alice In Wonderland play for drama 2 days ago and it was fun and a pretty damn good production by the last show.**

**Happy spring break and happy Easter! Here's my gift to you! (And a gift to me for finally getting this thing off my back)**

**Read ending authors note please**

**I'M A DISCLAIMER AND WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO MAKE AN ANIME OR MANGA! I WOULD MISS THE DAMN DEADLINES! Yay for Arkawa for owning FMA**

* * *

He looked at her with a hopeful look. "Winry...?" he asked hesitantly. She smiled at him and he sat on the edge of the bed. She immediately hugged him and it took him a moment to register this. He blushed lightly and looked away to try to hide it.

"Hey..." he mumbled. She giggled and he looked at her face but was surprised at the close proximity between them. They both blushed and he almost swore she was about to kiss him.

Almost...

As he started to lean forward she pulled back suddenly. _Dammit... _He cursed mentally.

"Aa... Edward... I got it right didn't I? I'm sorry I can't remember anything quite clearly but I definitely remember you and...Um... Alphonse?" she spoke quickly.

"Oh, yeah. Amber told me you lost your memory so..." He left his sentence hanging awkwardly. "Do you feel OK? Amber said you were alright..."

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? By the way... How did I get here Edo?" her eyes widened slightly at the unintentional nickname.

He smiled and spoke softly. "Oh. You got kind of um...Lost last night when Noah sent you home and I had followed to make sure you got home. You passed out probably from being a bit tired..." He was lying through his teeth, but he'd rather that then having to tell her she almost got raped.

She smiled. "Oh right. Uh..." she began to twiddle her fingers. "Am I going to live with you now...Since I found you. Amber wanted me to go with you guys... She said she couldn't keep me here."

He bravely took a chance and grabbed her hand and held it in his. " Of course you can stay with us. If that's what you'd prefer." He smiled at her blush.

"Oh, Well yes I would prefer that E-Edward..." she stuttered and looked down. He smirked. "What happened to Edo?" she looked up surprised at his sad tone and smiled when she saw his grin seeing he was toying with her.

"Thanks Edo~!" She hugged him again. Ed simply chuckled feeling more content than he had ever been since his carefree childhood.

* * *

"Amber..." he growled out. While Amber smiled with a big sweat drop lingering at the back of her head.

"I'm sorry William! I couldn't just abandon Winry!" he continued to frown at her.

"Amber... You know how Alec has a horrible problem with blood lust! And he's just coming back from rehab with Christina and I..." he sighed as his anger began to dissipate.

"That must have been hell... My poor Alec-Kun~!!" She had a river of tears falling from her amber eyes, whilst William sat and watched her.

"Just get those two out of here and then we'll bring Alec in here and we'll take off, alright?" he said.

"Got it!" she saluted him and went to go get rid of Edward and Winry.

* * *

Ed and Winry were thus, kicked out of the house and traveling back to Ed and Al's appartment with a bundle containing clothes and other things for Winry.

A comfortable silence enclosed the two as they walked close to each other through the November wind. It was beginning to get extremely cold. Suprisingly it wasn't that bad through October. Of course...We're not here to talk about the weather.

They soon arrived at the appartment and entered. Alphonse was the first to greet his brother. As soon as he rounded the corner he saw the beautiful blond next to Ed.

"Brother is that...?" Ed smiled. "In the flesh..." and Alphonse quickly ran to envelope Winry in a bear hug that lifted her a couple of inches off the ground.

"H-hello Al..." she smiled when he set her back down. She looked over his shoulder and saw Noah looking at them from her spot on the couch.

"Noah~!" she said happily and waved. She saw the brothers raised eyebrows and giggled. "We met yesterday!" When she looked back at the couch she saw that Noah was gone. So she looked back at the brothers to see that they were both frowning, but only Ed's face contained anger.

At that moment she sneezed and Edward's expression quickly turned to suprised then he gave her a smile. "Cold?" he asked. Winry nodded.

Ed took Winry's hand and walked over to the love seat and sat down with her. Al left the room to go get a blanket for Winry. He returned quickly and handed it to her.

"Thank you Alphonse!" she smiled gratefully at him. He said something about taking a shower because he had just arrived home himself and left the room.

Winry wrapped herself in the blanket and watched as Edward began to read. She smiled and leaned against him, wresting her head on his shoulder.

She felt him stiffen and relax a few seconds after. She then began to drift to sleep against him.

Edward looked down at Winry and saw the steady rise and fall of her chest and stomach. (Not in that was perverts ;3 Naughty~) He confirmed that she was asleep and smiled lightly.

He kissed the crown of her head and went back to reading, trying to contain the huge smile he wanted to break into.

He settled for a small smile and Winry at his side...Who was also smiling in her sleep.

* * *

**Yay? I did it? **

**Ok well I say that these chapters are starting to go down hill so I need help!**

**I need to know 'What the fans want', ok? Just PM me some ideas :3**

**Also my play went well ^^ Yay!! Alice in Wonderland was what the play was.**

**So~ Now I have to do some report on Sacajawea or something...**

**Then I have to finish with Demon in the Freezer and stuff...**

**Alrighty~ I'm going to Tampa for a few day's and hanging out with Suki and going to the beach while it's still cold TwT**

**I hope everyone has a wonderful spring break and a happy Easter!**

**OHMAHGAWSH!! Super importantness!!!!! Who is going to go to MetroCon in Tampa? Just asking?**

**I'll be there so I want to see if I can meet anyone up there :'3 **

**Well PM me and review! Thank you to all those who did! You get free Ed plushies~**

**Bai now!**

**Megan**


	9. Storm

Return of Hope

Chapter 9

Storm

Loads of fluff in this chapter :3 haha! I thought you guys earned it! Anyway, on my part... I had to figure out how to make EdWin fluff while poor Winry has memory loss...  
Well...Enjoy?

* * *

Edward had stayed on the love seat with Winry until well around midnight before she stirred. She awoke slowly and soon noticed the presence beside her. She looked up at him  
with sleep still clouding her eyes. "Edo...?" She murmured quietly. He smiled at her and she smiled back sleepily.

"Hey, Sleepy Head..." He answered. She looked around and asked "What's the time?" He pulled out his pocket watch and flipped it open.

"Just after midnight..." He then was confused as his pocket watch was snatched from his grip.  
"This is a pretty watch Edo." she said while inspecting said item. A flash then came from outside and she dropped the watch. Then following the lightning after a few  
seconds of silence, except for the sound of heavy rain outside, a loud boom sounded. Winry jumped and quickly clung to Edward.

"That's right... You've always been scared of storms." He whispered and then pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry Win... I'm here." He rubbed her arm soothingly. She sniffled and spoke in a shaky voice. It startled him a bit, for it was out of character for Winry.  
"I'm t-tired Edo..." Another loud clap of thunder caused her to cling to his shirt with an iron grip. He looked at her sympathetically.

He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck.  
He entered his room and layed her on the bed. She wrapped the covers around herself and he turned to leave. "W-Wait!" She said in a panicked voice. "D-don't leave, please..."

He looked back at her slightly shocked. He smiled. "Want me to stay 'till you fall asleep?" He asked. She shook her head yes in answer to the question. **(1)**

He went and sat next to her on the queen bed. Besides the bed the only things in the room were a window, which had the heater/cooler built into it, a desk in the corner and a bedside table. It was a small room you see. The walls were blank and when you looked out the window you had a beautiful veiw of the...Roof. **(2)**

At least the bed was comfortable.

"Edo...?" Winry asked for him quietly. Ed looked down at her and got the urge to just kiss the fucking daylight out of her. He quickly shook his head and cringed at his own thoughts.  
"Yeah Win?" he asked as steadily as he could. Winry had so many emotions in her eyes... Mostly love and gratitude on the surface. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He blushed a bit and sighed. "I wish you could remember everything Win... You definitely wouldn't be thanking me for anything..." He looked at her now confused expression.

"Can you tell me a bit about it Ed? Our past I mean. I have dreams about our childhood. It's always you, Alphonse, and I in some place with green hills and a bright blue sky. Nothing like this place..." Edward smiled at the fond memory of Risembool...  
"It's good you remember that Win. It means your memory is starting to come back." Winry replied right after. "No. The memories don't go in any order... It's just childhood. Some of them repeat themselves..." she flinched as lightning struck and attached herself to Ed's side as thunder boomed overhead, seconds after.

"I see...Don't worry Win. We'll figure it out. How about I tell you as much as I can get through until you're too tired to put up with my rambling." he said smiling. Winry giggled and nodded. She made herself comfy, curled up against his side and listened intently for a good hour before her eyelids started to droop.

Edward had told the story, leaving out any gruesome details. Until he felt her go slack and her breathing was evened out. He attempted to wiggle himself out of her grasp, but found doing so impossible without having to wake her up. So instead he got comfy himself and simply put his arms around her and drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was so short!!! TwT Rawr! It's time for me to get going and not leave things too long. So my next update will be before: May 18th!

MY BIRTHDAY is on May 2nd! ^^ Woot! Another year older. I still need ideas for this fic if you have any. (I know where I'm going now and have ideas) anyway here are those numbered things.

(1) I just hate it when people say ' They shook their head yes. ' xD

(2) I was staying in a motel that's room looked exactly like that... except there was also a small table with drawrs and a TV on top :3 So it was maybe a couple inches larger than the one in this story. And when I looked out the window there was my wonderful view of the roof!

Talk to you guys later! x3

Megan-Chan


	10. Dreams

Return of Hope  
Chapter 10  
Dreams  
I missed mah deadline! TwT

This is not revised, spell checked, or though about at all. Actually it's pretty much just me typing like crazy and then posting without looking at it.

I NEED A BETA READER! I hat always having run-on's and having sucky grammar.

Thanks Reviewers!

ScenexCupcake  
obsidianlight  
AnimeCookie93

THAT'S IT! No wonder you guys didn't get an update... If your name isn't here you didn't review my story lately... Fuck you... Um, jkjk! I luv ya' anyway...

Here's short chapter of d00m? -- READ END A/N

* * *

**Winry's POV**

-In Dream-

_I was walking down a dark hallway. Pictures hung on the walls, however all the images were blurred so I could not see what they were of. I kept walking..._

_I heard a steady beat..._

_Ba-Bump...Ba-Bump..._

_Like the sound of a heart. It kept beating evenly as I walked. _

_After a while I started to panic. I was walking in something wet and now I was running, blurry pictures were flying by. The steady beat was now beating rappidly and getting faster with each passing minute. It felt like my heart was about to burst from running so much. Suddenly I colapsed, breathing un-evenly. Images were rappidly swimming through my mind. Memories were being pelted at me. My head hurt from so much detail and information being thrown at me._

_Then as suddenly as it had begun...It stopped._

_And I fell unconcious, thus waking me._

I sat upright in bed breathing heavily. I was sweating and something was weighing down on my waist.

I looked down and there was Edward... I reached down hesitantly and stroked the bangs out of his face.

How could I forget you Edward?

* * *

Guess what?

This is the most pathetic chapter in the history of Fanfic...

It hasn't even been checked.

It's 3 in the morning and my grandfather is coming from Italy tomorrow... I'm going to the Eastern Confrence tomorrow for Orlando vs. Boston (I'm a huge Magic fan! Do NOT tell me you like Boston, got it?)

NOW HERE'S MY PROPOSITION!  
I, Megan, vow to update really soon (Wintin 2-3 weeks?) with a uber long chapter! (Maybe almost 2000?) If you want to pester me:

PM me...  
Chatango- EdwardElric0401  
Gaia- Hana Kuroshi  
Hotmail-  
Youtube- Megsaku

Also~ FLAME ME REALLY BADLY ON THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE!

WHY AM I USING CAPS? :'DDDDDD

I think I'm high... I gotta' cut down on the drugs...

Goodnight?

FOR THOSE WHO CARE:

I am having exams all this week. Meh mum said " No computer until exams are over!" So I snuck on today... Also if I don't pass my exams this week... I won't see you guys for awhile... So hopefully I'll do ok.

I'm only worried about History because my teacher is an old douche bad :'3

Also I'll be doing drama camps and going to Vegas and volunteering at Bible School...

Well...Luv you all... I know you're pissed...So bye.


	11. Faces

**Return of Hope**

**Hey there... Heh... I'm not dead. Hooray!  
I was gone for so long. Sorry. However, I am back now and I hope I can finish this fanfiction. I really would like to go more about the canon pairing of EdWin now... But that's for Brotherhood/FMA Manga so it dosen't count against this story x3 Anyway, here's the next chapter. Writen as best as possible in my state of mind.  
Also... I do not remember the last chapter so I'm guessing! **

**-Old Faces-**

* * *

Breakfast that morning was silent. Noa had eaten with them, but Ed still seemed to be sending his hatred toward the woman through the looks he gave her. That's probably another literal look at the expression 'If looks could kill'... If they could Noa would be six feet under. Noa had left to the market and Al for work and Edward had left an hour later. The morning was thus, uneventful.

Winry was left alone then. She did not tell anyone she had regained her memories. She had not spoken much that morning. She was mostly (caught by Al) staring at Edward. Noticing how he had grown over the years. She had decided to try and see what damage had been done to her when she had roughly landed in this world. She looked in the mirror and saw a pale scar on the border of her hairline. She touched it lightly and frowned.

She slowly walked towards the couch and sat down. She could remember what happened inside the Gate more clearly now. It was horrible. Having to use a living being to get through. He had been dying though... She just couldn't stop thinking about how much the man had looked like Maes Hughes. Then she also thought about how Noa looked like Rose.

She began to wonder how many other people here looked like people from Amestris. She made a note to herself to ask Ed and Al when they got back.

* * *

Later that evening Ed had arrived home first. Noa had been back that afternoon. She had only gone shopping and then returned home. She only spoke German whenever Winrytried to speak with her. It had become infuriating and Winry had given up on the woman. When Ed had arrived home she had remained where she was and waited for him to come sit down.

He came into the living room and sat down next to her. She smiled at him and said hello. He nodded and asked "Has you're day been too boring?" At that she giggled.  
"Not too boring. No... However, I wanted to ask you something Ed..." She said in a serious tone. He immediately wiped the smile off his face and looked directly at her.  
" Yeah, Win...?" He said to her quietly.

"Why do people here look like people back home?" She asked. He didn't look surprised at her question and began to answer.  
"Well, it's like people from our world have dop-" He stopped mid-sentence. He looked at her abruptly and opened his mouth, but closed it again. No words came out.

Winry smiled. "I remember..."

* * *

**That's it for now... It's only half of what I usually try to write. It was rushed and it has many errors and I need to get back on schedule.**

**Hooray! Ed knows that Winry has her memory back. I meant to establish more characters in this chapter, but I thought Ed should be on a higher level with Wirny before I could get into anything and I need to set something up with Noa because right now she's a big block in the road. I don't mean kill her off either. I mean just try to move her somehow.**

**Any lovely ideas are appreciated. **

**READ: Also I will be doing a request fic. :'3 It works like this:**

**I will pick the characters and the show/manga... Then you will give me one random word which I will make my main subject and chapter title. I have the first few chapters and then I will move onto your chapters. When you comment just say 'Random word: ' and give me one. It doesn't have to relate to any couple or manga. It can me something as random as 'Pink Elephants' ...**

**Yeah... Just go with it. I love to see what I get. The story will be titled 'You Never Know' so go and take a look if you see it posted!**

**Thank you everyone who cared about me while I was gone and super thank you's go to:  
fallen-wolfborn- Thank you~  
AnimeCookie93- Your my favorite reviewer! ^^ I liked texting you. It gave me some hope for this story.  
Rinuka17: Thanks and I'm looking for one... **

**Bye~ Much love! **

** -Megan **


	12. Story Moved READ!

**Return of Hope**

**Hey guys! It's Megsaku... **

**Another AN, I know.**

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!**

** This story will no longer be updated from this account.  
This story was adopted and will be continued by one of my best friends here on Fanfic.**

** Don't get all angry or sad because it won't be completely written by me... AnimeCookie93 adopted this story and she's an amazing writer and we have discussed what I wanted to happen so it's still what I had wanted to write origionally.**

** In my opinion I think it will be more enjoyable because it will be better written XD**

** Anyway, sorry again. Promise you guys won't be dissapointed! She's really nice and I don't want you guys flaming or being mean~ I know my reviewers are usually very nice so I hope I don't have to worry about her getting any flames.**

**REASON I AM NOT WRITING IT!**

** I am too busy and I hate making you guys wait. I think it's been close to 3 months maybe?**

** I'm busy every day of the week probably up until next year. :(**

**Also I'm going through a bit of emotional trama...**

** Thanks for understanding you guys.**

** Love you guys so much! Hope you might be able to read other stories I post if I ever have time! **

** Anyway, the story Return of Hope will remain here. It will be continued on AnimeCookie93's account.**

** See you around! 3 3 3**

**Saying goodbye from ROH for the last time...**

** Megan**


End file.
